The Significance of a Bug
by divadarling
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Rita Skeeter after book five? Rita is in for some adventure, mystery, a very annoyed Hermione and maybe even a little romance. Not slash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's other characters. They are fun to play with but please don't sue me. There are a few original characters in here but all credit goes to Rowling for creating the world of HP._

_This is my first uploaded fanfic so feedback is much appreciated. This story takes place somewhere in the beginning of book six. I always wondered what happened to Rita so this is my take. This is movie Rita (played by the genius Miranda Richardson) and not the book. I do think there is a slight difference between them. Anyway, that's enough blabber. Enjoy!_

The Significance of a Bug

Rita Skeeter knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was a small an insignificant bug in the world of magic. She was a phony, a fraud, a lair, a bottom-feeder, in a word, a journalist. She was set apart from all the lesser witches, however, because she knew her own insignificance. She could never be anything more or less. She was what she was. Some, like that irritating brat Hermione Granger, hated her for it. In fact, Rita could think of no one who she hadn't alienated at one point or another in her miserable existence.

Since her job at the _Daily Prophet_ had been taken Rita found herself in an awkward situation. It was too late to redefine who she was, and it was impossible to be a real journalist without a paper to write for. The last three stories she had written for that tabloid trash newspaper owned by the Lovegoods had all been about Harry Potter. This was what she was reduced to. An irritating little school girl had been able to blackmail her into writing a story. How pathetic. Rita had been many things before, but never, NEVER pathetic.

Rita removed her brown glass and placed them on the lone table in her tiny apartment. With one hand, fake nails chipped, she rubbed her temple and with the other she reached for the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. The crinkled white pages of the _Prophet_ were spread across her small oak desk on top of numerous other newspapers Rita subscribed to.

Juliana Allured had taken over Rita's once widely read column. The young brunette smiled at her menacingly from the front page. Not only had the disgustingly beautiful reporter taken Rita's place, she stole all of Rita's best ideas. Today there was a story about Azkaban Prison and how everyone had over reacted to the latest breakout. _Ha!_ Rita thought defiantly, _Stupid little wench, thinking you know everything…I know the real truth now, something you could never hope to uncover. You're not a real reporter and you never will be_. Satisfied with her knowledge at the real danger of the situation Rita turned the paper to the inside pages.

A darkly handsome face, one she hadn't seen for quite some time, jumped out at her from the bottom of the page. His face still managed to start those unwanted feelings stirring around in her stomach. She could feel her face turning red and was grateful it was only the picture blankly staring at her. Not that it mattered if he had been there.

Rita picked up her glasses and focused in on the headline.

**Retired Auror to Defend Hogwarts School**

She read the article slowly catching her breath and cursing herself for acting so foolish. It was true. The Ministry of Magic had sent Jerimus Brighthall to defend Hogwarts from any possible dark witch or wizard. Rita took in the information most complacently. She felt a little sad for the once famous Auror. Ever since his sight had been taken by Bellatrix Lestrange the Ministry sent him on the most unimportant missions they could find. Rita had interviewed Jerimus both before and after the successful mission to capture Bellatrix after you-know-who had disappeared. His sight was gone but not his instinct. Whether or not the Ministry believed it, Jerimus was still a formidable Auror.

He was still quite young, Rita observed not bothering to hold in a sigh of dismay. She had harbored a deep crush on him for the longest of times. Rita had rarely met someone so open to her in interviews, someone so easy and friendly. He answered most her questions with a beautiful smile and bluntly informed her when he couldn't or didn't wish to. That was the one thing that bugged her about him. He could see right through her phony act, sight or no sight. Jerimus was much younger than she, probably about ten or twelve years, far too much to be looked on as prudent or acceptable. Still, the fact remained and to Rita's surprise after so many years her feelings did to.

In all of her travels, adventures and trouble, Rita had never really fallen in love. She had done questionable things, gone out with the wrong people; put a foot in men's lives but it had all been for her career. She highly doubted if she was in love with young Jerimus Brighthall but he certainly did make her feel different than any other wizard she had ever known. Of course, she had never been in love and she if she ever was to fall in love she doubted if she would recognize the feeling. Besides, he probably didn't even remembered her--correction, he probably didn't remember her _fondly_.

Rita put down the _Daily Prophet_ and drew her attention away from musing on her difficult feelings for Jerimus. She would probably never see him again anyway, so what did it matter? Besides never falling in love, no one had ever really loved Rita. Her parents were too busy, and making life long friends was not Rita's forte. Like her insignificant role in life, however, Rita contently accepted the fact she was not meant to be loved and hid deeply her attraction to the handsome Auror.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and rose from the dark chair to open the one window in the tiny apartment. Before she lost her job, she had owned a beautiful penthouse apartment overlooking Diagon Alley. Her large collection of antique and rare books had to be sorted and condensed to fit into the small two room apartment. One of the most painful tasks Rita had ever endured was parting with her beloved collection of books. She had saved every book she ever read and then some. From her mother's collection of witch and wizard romance novels to her father's assortment of odd spells and potions instruction manuals to her own set of historical books on various subjects like journalism; all had to be scaled down enough to fit into the two book shelves that covered most of wall of the apartment. The wall opposite the shelves was taken up by the lone window.

With a graceful flick of her wand the maroon curtains opened to reveal a blue sky with clouds looming. In the distance Rita could barely make out the top most Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being so near the school wasn't in her agenda, but the only apartments she could afford now were very near to the school.

She let the skin warm her pale white skin for a moment before the fear of an unpleasant sun burn entered her mind. She was a little beautiful yet, and she didn't want the sun aging her prematurely. She had always been somewhat vain about her looks and extremely vain about her writing ability. Vanity was part of who she was and she accepted it with stride.

She walked back to the chair and decided to once again look over her latest handiwork appearing in the _Quibbler_. The title of her own piece surprised her every time she read it.

**Harry Potter: Are You On His Side?**

To be honest, Rita had never thought it necessary to choose sides. Harry Potter or he-who-must-not-be-named, to her the choice never really seemed important. She, of course, spent her latest article arguing for people to join the fight on Harry Potter's side but only because Hermione still had tight control of her. She put down the paper as the light in her apartment began to diminish. Rita brushed a loose blond curl away from her eyes and glanced out the window. Black clouds swiftly streaked across the sun blocking out the warm rays of yellow light.

Rita shivered again as she approached the window. She drew her experienced eyes upward and saw a green wave of light dancing in the dark clouds. Before her heart could sink in realization of the Death Eaters symbol a knock came to her door. Swiftly she spun around but only in time to see the door burst open.

The hooded figures entered her small apartment. The figure in the center was the tallest; and he stepped forward toward Rita. Despite what many people thought of Rita, she was not, in any sense of the word, a coward. A fraud, a lair, an unhappy old gossip, miserable maybe, but most certainly not a coward. She defiantly faced the tall looming figure as all light outside fled from the darkness.

"My dear Ms. Skeeter," said a man's voice from behind the cloak. He picked up the _Quibbler_. Rita's throat went dry.

"Printing such stories about Harry Potter, despite the fact no one believes you, does not sit well with our master," the man taunted. Rita desperately tried not to think of who the man meant by saying 'master.' To hide her fear she lifted her chin a bit higher.

"Still proud I see," the man said. "We want to know Ms. Skeeter. Whose side are you on? You see, judging by this article I would say you are the enemy. Now, I would hate to have to make an example out of such a charming and beloved celebrity, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Unless, of course…" The man trailed off.

Rita bit her bottom lip and looked to her side. There was a tiny crack in the window were she had opened it earlier. A crack that might allow her to fit through…

"What?" Rita demanded, surprised at the strength of her own voice.

"You swear allegiance to Voldemort and his followers, join the Death Eaters and we will spare you the most unpleasant of tortures."

Rita was beginning to feel that she could no longer stay ambiguous in the fight between good and evil. Certainly Rita knew the good side from the bad; everything had always been black and white to her. The grey came in when she thought of the pain she would endure if she chose poorly. To serve the most powerful wizard in the world, one whom death itself could not defeat, or to serve a spoiled little brat of boy, barely old enough to tie his shoes. The choice was an easy one for Rita, surprisingly easy. It was due to that damn Hermione Granger.

The cloaked man must have seen in Rita's eyes what she was planning. Just as she transformed into the smallest of creatures, a tiny beetle, the cloaked man yelled a curse at her.

"_Crucio_," he said with wand pointed. The full force of the curse missed, but in her tiny alternate form she felt pain spread from side to side. She flew in a rough pattern, swerving from left to right with every surge of pain. Her mind began to cloud over but one thought persisted. If she could get to Hogwarts. If she could find Harry, or Hermione or Jerimus. They could help. They could, but would they? She began to doubt the closer she got to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione despised her and Jerimus… who knew what he thought of her.

Ahead she could see the light burning in the Hogwarts Tower. Her wings ached with each repetition up and down. Her insides grew twisted from pain, her breathing became more ragged. She spotted an open window, she flew towards it. She didn't think she had the strength to maintain her beetle form. The cold stone of the window frame scraped against her body. She lost control of her powers. The floor of the Gryffindor dormitory was the last thing Rita saw before she blacked out from pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_This will switch back from Rita to Hermione's POV. _

"Blime," Ron said from across the Gryffindor main dorm room, "Did you hear that?"

Hermione smirked. It was just like Ron to state the obvious. Harry nodded his head.

"Of course we heard that," Hermione answered. In usual fashion Hermione boldly lead her two companions in the direction of the strange thud. It came from behind a couch near the window. Hermione peered over the couch feeling her two much taller friends looming behind her. They had both grown a great deal over the summer.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione could tell he was anxious to get outside for some Quidditch practice. Slowly she looked down and saw the unlikely from of Rita Skeeter contorted in pain. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was in such shock she could barely choke out the words.

"Rita…Skeeter?"

Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances and jumped onto the couch on each side of Hermione. Harry was the first to speak.

"We have to get her to the infirmary. It looks like someone has put the Cruciatus Curse on her." Hermione saw Rita clutching her fists in pain. The blond woman's eyes rolled unnaturally into the back of her head. Hermione brought her eyes around to meet Harry's. She could see he was asking the same questions in his mind as she was in hers. Who would do this to Rita? Certainly not a Death Eater. Why would they waste time on attacking her?

"How do we get her down stairs?" Ron asked scratching his main of red hair.

"Carry her of course," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not touching her," Ron replied.

"We have to hurry," Harry ordered ignoring Ron's rude comment much to Hermione's relief. The two boys picked Rita up. Harry pulled her up by the arms and Ron awkwardly took hold of her ankles. Hermione ran to the painting to open it so they could get out. When she went to step through she ran into Jerimus Brighthall, the new Auror assigned to protect Hogwarts.

"Mr. Brighthall," Hermione said, surprised and a little out of breath.

"Has someone been attacked?" He asked his eyes were focused directly above Hermione's head. She was unsure how the Auror knew about the attack but being in the world of magic had taught her to assume anything is possible.

"Yes," Hermione began and Ron and Harry struggled to drag Rita over. From their efforts Hermione could see the problem wasn't that Rita was too heavy, for she was a tiny little woman with a big presence, the problem was, when Harry went one way Ron went another causing all kinds of navigational error. "We think Rita Skeeter was attacked by the Cruciatus Curse," Hermione explained.

"Rita Skeeter?" Jerimus questioned, his Scottish accent was heavy but his voice was quite.

"Ron, go that way!" Harry yelled, irritation seeping into his voice. Without hesitating Jerimus stepped through the doorway and approached Hermione's two friends. She was surprised to see the blind man walk over to them and gently lift Rita into his arms. Hermione could see her body was still shaking with the curse. Hermione quickly stepped through the painting and waited for the other to follow. She wasn't sure if Jerimus could see with magic but she decided to put a hand on his elbow and lead the way.

"Thank you," he whispered to Hermione, answering her question. She glanced back to see Ron and Harry following them, a worried expression appearing on both their faces.

Once they reached the infirmary they spotted Professor McGonagall talking with Madame Pomfrey. Hermione lead Jerimus to a bed, were he gently set the blond reporter down.

"Good gracious, what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked looking down her glasses at the woman in the bed. Madame Pomfrey hurried over to examine the patient.

"She's been attacked by the Cruciatus Curse," Pomfrey said, alarm in her voice.

Hermione watched at the three of them gathered in a circle around Rita and drew their wands. Although Mad Eye Moody had explained the unforgivable curses in class, he had never explained how to counter act one. The three adults yelled out a spell Hermione had never heard before. She made a mental note to look it up in the library when she got a chance.

Madame Pomfrey bent over Rita and continued to examine her. Hermione thought she saw Jerimus attempt to lay a hand over Rita's and then think better of it. Before the possibility had solidified in her mind Professor McGonagall was bearing down on them.

"Where have you been? What happened to Ms. Skeeter? What kind of trouble have you gotten into?" The kindly old professor asked.

"We have no idea," Hermione replied, slightly irritated at the accusation.

"We were talking in Gryffindor Hall and all of the sudden thud, there she was," Ron explained, in terms quite annoying to Hermione. Ron was always so over dramatic and understated at the same time.

"She owns a house near the school," McGonagall said, to no one in particular.

"Whoever did this may still be there," Jerimus replied darkly. Without further comment he stormed out of the infirmary, robes flaring, with speed surprising to Hermione.

"Who do you think did this Professor?" Harry asked taking a bold step forward. "Do you think it was a Death Eater?"

Before Professor McGonagall could answer, with what Hermione thought would most likely be a delicate dodging of the question Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Well, if it was they weren't very successful," she began, "Ms. Skeeter did not get the full force of the attack. She'll need to rest, but I would say she'll make a full recovery within three or four days."

"Thank heavens," McGonagall stated with a hand over her heart. Hermione found it hard to believe that anyone could be so concerned for such a disgusting little woman. "I must tell Albus of what has happened." With that, McGonagall marched out of the room, leaving Hermione and her two friends with puzzled looks.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing to meet Rita's eyes when she awoke was the last thing she could have ever imagined. Through the pain of a splitting headache and the nausea of the Cruciatus Curse aftertaste Rita made out the unlikely form of Hermione Granger. The girl sat in a brown wooden chair to the side of Rita's bed. Her main of frizzy curls engulfed her head while her eyes shot downward towards a large open book. The letters in the title were fuzzy to Rita without her glasses, and, being the reporter she was, curiosity got the better of her.

"An interesting read, Miss Granger?" Rita attempted to coo. Unfortunately she was in worse condition than she thought. Her voice came out more groggy and beaten than she wished. With a startled and quick movement Hermione wiped her fuzzy main around to look down at Rita.

"It's a book on counter-curses. Perhaps you should read it," Hermione replied, her tone sharp. Rita wasn't sure if the girl was attempting humor or getting in a dig. At the present moment however, a deep pounding throb began at the base of Rita's skull detouring any retaliation she might have come up with.

Rita rested her head on the soft feather pillow of the infirmary at Hogwarts. She assumed she was at Hogwarts and as soon as the pain in her head stopped she wanted to know how exactly she came to be at Hogwarts. Hermione, being a very perceptive if not obnoxious visitor, began to answer some of Rita's questions.

"What happened to you? Harry and Ron and I were talking in the Gryffindor common room when you came tumbling in the window in bad shape. It was lucky for you that Mr. Brighthall was there. Harry and Ron might not have managed to get you down here in time," Hermione explained. The girl grasped the book in her hand rather tightly, an indication to Rita that she had been concerned. At the mention of Jerimus Rita slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. She waited until the stain glass windows surrounding the infirmary stopped spinning before she attempted to reply.

"Mr. Brighthall?" She questioned pleased that her voice was returning to its normal pitch.

"Yes, he carried you down here, rather quickly for a blind wizard. Then he rushed off to your apartment to see if he could catch whoever did this to you," Hermione explained. Rita took in all this information with great interest but at the present moment what she found most curious was Hermione's presence.

"And I suppose you've been watching over me?" Rita again inquired, now wishing she had her quill with her. Not that it would have done any good, the _Quibbler_ wasn't known to print human interest stories such as _Hermione Watches Over Injured Reporter_, but it was Rita's nature to record everything of potential article value. With an incredulous look Hermione stood up to address Rita. Rita winced at the abrupt and forward manner of the girl.

"Of course not! Do you think I actually care what happens to you? I despise you and the lies you create. In fact I don't think there is anyone in the entire world, except maybe you-know-who that I hate more than you! I was only waiting here to ask you why you came to us for help," Hermione sputtered defiantly. The girl's words brought back the headache Rita had hoped was subsiding. The last thing she wanted to think about was why her instincts chose Harry and his gang of goons over the most powerful wizard in creation. Luck was on her side as three figures entered the infirmary.

"Ah, I see Ms. Skeeter is awake," Albus Dumbledore said as he and Minerva McGonagall swept into the room. To the right of McGonagall Rita saw for the first time in five long years the impressive form of Jerimus Brighthall. Her initial reaction was to fix her hair, which had long since fallen out of the tight neatly formed curls that was her style.

"May we speak with her," Dumbledore asked to someone on the other side of Rita. Rita turned her head rather quicker than was wise and beheld Madame Pomfrey in her white nurse's uniform.

"Yes, Professor," she said and then turned to Rita, "You've been asleep for the past three days. You probably have a slight headache but it will wear off in a few hours. You're lucky that's the worst of your problems."

Rita was glad of the update on her present condition. Although Madame Pomfrey seemed quite sure a headache was the only thing plaguing Rita she was indeed wrong. Rita's legs ached from the flight to Hogwarts and the rest of her body felt like it had been slammed against a brick wall.

"We would like to ask you a few questions, about what happened," Dumbledore said directing his kind yet stern gaze at Rita. The reporter had never liked Albus Dumbledore. He was her opposite in almost every way. He was direct and to the point, he was trusting and loyal, and he, like Jerimus, could see right through her. Rita took a moment to gather her thoughts and in the silence McGonagall addressed Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you may return to your dorm. This matter does not concern you," McGonagall said severely. Hermione seemed to open her mouth to object but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Miss Granger, you've been at Ms. Skeeter's side for the past three days. As kind as the gesture is I'm sure you have homework to catch up on," he gently prompted. Rita smirked to herself. The brat was concerned. With a low and defeated countenance Hermione hugged the large dusty book to her chest and began to leave.

"Wait," Rita began, delighted at the interesting situation. Nothing this exciting had happened to her for a long, long time. Mostly, wizards and witches as famous and powerful as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall treated her like an obnoxious nuisance if they acknowledged her at all.

Now Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Jerimus and Hermione all had their eyes intently focused on Rita. Remembering the importance of good posture Rita sat up a little straighter.

"Miss Granger is very much a part of this. What has happened to me is her fault and I wish her to stay," Rita said, a little viciousness slipping into her voice. Her delight was dulled when she saw the warning stare Dumbledore gave her.

"My fault?" Hermione asked outraged. "How can this possibly be my fault?"

Rita loved getting the better of people and Hermione was such an easy target.

"Perhaps you could explain yourself, Ms. Skeeter," Dumbledore suggested. Rita took a deep breath and looked to Jerimus for support. He did not appear happy with her. The pleasant smile she remembered was no where in sight and he leaned against a desk with his arms folded. His short hair had tiny hints of grey just above his ears but his scruffy face was still as _painfully_ handsome as ever.

"Your beloved Miss Granger has been blackmailing me into writing stories about Harry Potter," Rita snapped. McGonagall did not bother to hide her surprise as she turned her hawk eye gaze toward Hermione. Rita hid a smile as she anticipated the lecture Hermione was about to receive.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked, looking down her spectacles at Hermione. Hermione's back straightened and Rita saw her draw a long breath as she prepared to defend herself.

"I…it's not…Yes, it's true, but someone has to get Harry's real story out," Hermione stuttered. She turned at addressed Rita with viciousness.

"And if _you_ don't stop throwing the blame around I will tell everyone here your secret," the girl threatened. At this Rita's inward smile disappeared. Things were always fun until Hermione had to bring up Rita's amigus power.

"I am not throwing the blame around," Rita stated slowly. She took long breath and rubbed the spot between her perfectly arched eyebrows to sooth her headache.

"The last story I wrote about the-boy-who-lived was…well, condemning," Rita explained. Dumbledore smoothed his beard and appeared to be losing patience.

"Ms. Skeeter," he began calmly, "what exactly happened to you?"

Rita was no coward, but she decided she better answer the headmaster's question before he lost his temper. An angry Dumbledore thrilled her about as much as an apartment full of Death Eaters.

"They came to my apartment," Rita said through clenched teeth, "Apparently my stories about Harry Potter, however far fetched, upset the darker side of the wizarding community. They told me to join them or die. I, of course, was not happy with either option so I escaped."

"And came here?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. Rita fidgeted uncomfortably in the bed. For the first time she realized she was at a disadvantage as the figures around interrogated her.

"Well, yes," Rita stumbled over the words, "I came here…" She trailed off only for a moment before she found reasonable justification for her actions.

"Hogwarts was the closest safe haven I could think of," she explained.

"So it was the Death Eaters who attacked you," Dumbledore said. Rita did not want to disclose all of the information about what had happened, but she knew the old wizard would not stop the interrogation until she gave him all of the facts.

"Yes," she replied, her voice bordering on a hiss.

"They must not have been very good ones, if they let you escape," Hermione shrugged. Rita was beginning to regret her decision to let Hermione stay. Rita's annoyance dissipated within the next seconds as Jerimus joined the conversation for the first time. His Scottish accent made his voice as dark as the night sky over Hogwarts.

"They didn't let her escape," he said, "She stood her ground and got away. You all forget that Ms. Skeeter is just as formidable a witch as anyone here."

Rita did not notice the reactions of her onlookers in the infirmary because she was too busy sending Jerimus a shocked stare. He always had a way of surprising her. He always seemed to overlook her insignificance. After a moment of tense silence Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Of course she is," he agreed. Rita snapped out of her momentary daze, and blamed it on her headache. Hermione face was contorted into an unpleasant scowl.

"Ms. Skeeter, you must stay here at Hogwarts. It is far too dangerous for you to be outside these walls now," Dumbledore informed. Rita hated to agree with him, but she did not wish to run into the Death Eaters a second time.

"What!" Hermione spat, doing little to hide her objection.

"Mr. Brighthall found your apartment in disarray," Dumbledore explained, the clearness of his eyes burning through Rita, "He retrieved what he could and brought it back here."

"You can stay with me in the Professor's chambers at Gryffindor," McGonagall added. The older woman sent Rita a look that the reporter could not place. Rita had made a career out of reading people's expressions, whether or not she relayed them truthfully on paper, and it was a rare occasion for her not to know one. The thought of staying with Minerva McGonagall was only slightly more appealing then the thought of facing three more Death Eaters.

"You can't be serious," Hermione blasted. "This is ridiculous. After all the slander she's printed about Harry, you are actually going to let her stay at Hogwarts?"

Rita narrowed her eyes and gave Hermione the most contemptuous look she could manage. Taking her cue from Dumbledore, Rita observed, Pomfrey ignored Hermione.

"Ms. Skeeter needs her rest," the nurse said, waving her hands as an indication it was time for all of them to leave. Hermione, with teeth clenched, stormed out of the infirmary with her hands strangling the worn old library book. Rita thought she heard the girl mumble something like 'squash her like a bug' before she was out of ear shot.

"Oh, and Ms. Skeeter," Dumbledore said before he left, "You will continue to write for the _Quibbler_, won't you." Rita slowly drew her eyes up to meet his. If their wills were each to take form Dumbledore's would have been a stubborn Ram unwilling to given an inch, while Rita's would have been a scorpion ready to strike with deadly precision. The conversation, however, remained civil.

"I don't think," Rita began but Dumbledore had already taken off out the door, with McGonagall close on his heels. Jerimus waited for a moment before he left. If she hadn't known better, Rita would have said he was studying her with his eyes. He said nothing but rose from his slanted position and walked over the Rita's bedside.

She looked at him curiously for a moment before she saw his hand extend toward her. Within it were the brown framed glasses she had left behind in her hurry to escape. Extending her hand full of chipped nails, she took her reading glasses from him.

"Thank you," she said simply. He faced her for a few moments before nodding slightly and exiting with the others. Rita thought the whole action odd and frowned a little. When she looked up she saw Madame Pomfrey giving her an 'I know you like him' stare.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rita snapped at the nurse. It was harsh, yes, but Rita did not care. She was what she was. She looked down at the glasses in her hand, and tightly wrapped her fingers around them.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know, Harry, I think I've completely lost faith in Dumbledore," Hermione said, exasperated. Harry, of course, insisted on defending Dumbledore to the bitter end which was one more thing that got on Hermione's nerves that day.

She had a bad morning. Dumbledore had been right about her neglect of her homework for the past three days. Although she had managed to catch up on most of it with little trouble, this morning she completely forgot about an assignment for Flickwick's class. Not only that but she had run into Professor Trelawny in the hall, who mumble something rude about Hermione's love of books and walked off leaving behind the smell of cooking sherry.

"Dumbledore is just trying to help," Ron added though his defense of the Headmaster was not as strong as Harry's.

"But it's Rita Skeeter," Hermione ranted, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Death Eaters staged the whole thing, just to get Rita in here to spy on the Order."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, Hermione," Harry said. She knew her friend was irritated, but he had never hated Rita as much as Hermione. He didn't understand that Hogwarts was not big enough for the two of them.

Once inside the classroom the three friends took their seats. Hermione was glad the conversation died off because she was tired of arguing. Today in transfiguration McGonagall would finish up the three day lecture on practical uses of the subject. Thankfully, Hermione had already finished the book for the class and could relax or finish up homework from another class while McGonagall droned on. Usually Hermione like the endearing old professor, but today she was too annoyed to like anyone. Besides, she felt betrayed by the Headmistress of Gryffindor, who offered safe haven to Rita.

"Good morning," McGonagall's curt voice said as she marched into the classroom. "Today we will continue the discussion on the uses of birds of flight transfiguration and move on to domestic animals. Before we start does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione resisted the urge to raise her hand and ask McGonagall if the practical use of a beetle was to be squashed. Hermione noticed everyone was looking toward the back of the classroom. When she turned she saw Neville timidly raising a thick hand. Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville always asked the most obnoxious off topic questions of anyone at Hogwarts. She was not in the mood to sit through another long explanation of something she probably understood during her first year.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall called out and pointed to him with a wrinkled finger.

"Professor," he began, "I was reading the other day about a Nevilos Amorus and I was wondering what that is?"

To Hermione's surprise she had never heard of such a thing. The subject intrigued her even more when she saw McGonagall look over the rim of her glasses at Neville. She usually did that when she was irritated at having to answer a difficult question.

"Where on earth did you read about that?" McGonagall questioned her voice devoid of patience. Hermione saw a few girls sitting near Neville snicker. Of course, he must have found it in _Willie Wizards Guide to The Magic of Love_. The book had been the craze at Hogwarts since school started. It seemed anyone who wanted a boyfriend or girlfriend found the answers in the ridiculous how to guide. Hermione had never read it herself, she certainly had more important things to do than worry about getting a boyfriend. Her eyes wandered toward Ron and she gave him an uppity glance.

When Neville didn't answer another student shouted out a response.

"It's a joke in _Willie Wizards Guide to Love_," the student said.

"It says to make sure your potential date isn't a Nevilos Amorus or else you're in for it," another student said. Hermione was glad to see McGonagall would not be able to dodge the question. From the growing noise it appeared Neville had hit on the question that everyone in the class was dying to know. Hermione sighed at the lack of serious study by her fellow students.

The class grew more anxious as everyone started discussing the question.

"Class, class," McGonagall said. Two words from the professor made everyone to suddenly fall silent. McGonagall always kept strict control of her class, something Hermione always appreciated.

"A Nevilos Amorus is a cursed witch or wizard," McGonagall began, "There are very few of them left in the world. No one is quite sure why or how such a curse began some say that…that a not very nice wizard started it—"

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted out and everyone gasped. McGonagall's face went pale at the mention of that name. Hermione really wished Harry could control himself sometimes.

"Perhaps," McGonagall replied once some color came back to her face, "Or it may have been something else. Strange curses sometimes fall unexpectedly on the unsuspecting."

"What does it do?" Hermione asked, unable to help herself.

"A Nevilos Amorus is a witch or wizard who is unable to fall in love. If it so happens that love finds them he or she will become a Squib," McGonagall explained. "You see if a witch or wizard cursed were ever to tell another they loved them, they would lose all their gifts."

The class grew silent in the wake of the revelation.

"Have you ever met one?" Hermione asked. She saw something in Professor McGonagall's eyes that she rarely ever saw. It was a sort of kind sadness.

"My dear Miss Granger," McGonagall began. Hermione thought for a moment she might say 'I am one.' Instead she continued in a different way.

"I wouldn't know. The only way to tell a Nevilos Amorus is to ask them directly. They are unable to mention the curse unless directly asked," the old professor said.

"Are you a Nevilos Amorus," Hermione blurted out without really thinking. McGonagall took a small step backwards as if Hermione's words had some physical force to them.

"Certainly not, child," McGonagall said, "And it's rude to ask such a personal question."

Hermione ducted her head as she heard a few laughs at her expense. The loudest came from Draco Malfoy who snickered at McGonagall's reprimand.

"Can't fall in love, huh, that really bites," Ron said and many students nodded in agreement.

"Well, lucky for the rest of us, there are very few in the world," McGonagall said the same sadness creeping into her voice. McGonagall might not be a Nevilos Amorus but Hermione was sure the old teacher was hiding something.

"We should move on," McGonagall prompted and the class took out their notebooks. Hermione did not. She was bothered deeply by the fact that someone out there might be in love and not be able to show it or risk losing magic. That would be a true romantic tragedy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Brighthall took most of your romance novels up to the attic, but the rest of your books are in the Gryffindor common room," McGonagall said looking down her glasses at Rita. Rita was bothered by the movement but she decided it best not to complain. The two women had to share the same bedroom, and as uncomfortable as it was, Rita was grateful to be protected within the walls of Hogwarts.

"They're my mother's books," Rita replied looking up from the box on the table, "I didn't have the heart to throw them out."

McGonagall seemed uninterested in Rita's reasons so for the rest of her stay Rita made little attempt to talk to the older woman. They would exchange an awkward glance now and again, but mostly they each tried to stay out of the other's way.

Rummaging through the old box Rita found her long green quill and note pad. Now it was time to make the most of her new life at Hogwarts. A devilish smile crossed her red lips and she looked out the topmost tower down to the Quidditch field. _Yes_, she thought bringing the notepad to rest under her chin, _being stuck at Hogwarts might not be such a bad thing_.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season," said a voice which echoed through the stadium, "Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin."

Rita sat, with quill floating above her lap, next to Minerva McGonagall. Her stay at Hogwarts had been disappointingly uneventful so far. Rita was hoping that with the opening of the new Quidditch season she would be able to find something to entertain her. She had a deadline coming up for the _Quibbler_ but she could not bring herself to write another story about Harry Potter. The Granger girl was still too angry with Rita's stay to speak to her, and Rita took advantage of the situation. The reporter desperately searched for another story to take the place of her usual Harry Potter prattle.

"It's a lovely day for a match," McGonagall said to Rita. The Headmistress hardly said two words to her during her entire stay, so Rita was unsure what to make of the comment now.

"Ah, yes," she replied. Rita Skeeter had more important things to do than figure out the mystery that was Minerva McGonagall. Rita craned her neck around to see who she could see from the professor's box at the match. In the distance she spotted the annoying Hermione and her hideous redheaded friend although Harry Potter was no where in sight.

"Excuse us," Rita heard someone say from the end of the row.

She glanced around to see Jerimus step over Professor Sprout and take a seat. Rita also noticed that Jerimus' hand was attached to someone else's. When Jerimus said down Rita finally got a clear view of whom it was Jerimus brought to the match. Juliana Allured. In an instant Rita went from bored to livid. Jerimus had no taste at all.

"Isn't that the woman who took over your column at the _Daily Prophet_?" McGonagall asked.

Rita was insulted. Everyone knew who Juliana Allured was. Rita was certain McGonagall was just trying to be spiteful.

"Yes, that is the…child," Rita spoke the words disdainfully. McGonagall gave her a genuinely inquisitive stare. Juliana was Rita's rival in every way. Rita could not compete. Juliana, unfortunately, was a somewhat talented writer, as painful a fact as it was for Rita to acknowledge. The girl was also tall and leggy and had big beautiful brown eyes complemented by her perfectly youthful complexion and shinny hair.

In all honesty, Rita did not hate Hermione Granger. The two of them could not get along, Rita knew, because they were so similar. When it came down to it though, Rita enjoyed torturing Hermione because it was fun. Juliana Allured on the other hand, Rita reviled. There was no pleasure to be had when Juliana appeared on the scene.

"Oh, my dear Rita," Juliana yelled across the row. Rita tried to duck behind Professor Trelawney but it was too late, the vulture had spotted its prey. The girl stood up, dragging Jerimus by the hand, and approached Rita.

"Juliana, hello," Rita replied, her voice flat.

"I wanted to tell you that I just love your articles in the _Quibubble_," Juliana said, flashing Rita her big perfect white teeth.

"The _Quibbler_," Rita corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just thought your article on that little Potter boy was so cute! I can't believe it got you into so much trouble. I would actually like to get a statement from you on that, for a possible story," Juliana said in a high pitched charmingly sweet voice.

"Oh," Rita replied with phony sweetness matching Juliana's, "Would you like a statement. I would be happy to give you one. Let me think, how about you can go—"

"I think the game is starting Juli," Jerimus interrupted much to Rita's chagrin. She had the perfect statement all thought up, and it was something she had wanted to say to the little whore that took over her column since the day they first met.

"We'll catch up later, hon," Juliana assured and bounced back to her seat. Rita wished Jerimus had eyes to see with this one time. She wanted him to see the look of absolute loathing she sent his direction.

"I see what you mean," McGonagall said under to breath to Rita, interrupting Rita's fantasy of pulling out Juliana's perfect hair. "She is quite…young."

Rita was not sure she interpreted McGonagall's meaning correctly. It sounded as if the Headmistress agreed with Rita's less than stellar evaluation of Juliana. Rita looked at McGonagall in surprise, but the older woman now had her aged eyes fixed on the game beginning before them.

Rita glanced down to look at her note pad and realized for the first time that her quill had been writing during the conversation with Juliana. With a quick and clandestine movement Rita ripped the last few pages from the pad and sent them up in flames. No one needed to know what the quill wrote on those pages, even Rita herself refused to look.

The game was not as entertaining as Rita had hoped. Slytherin took the lead early in the match and only increased it as the game wore on. Small drops of rain tapped lightly on the canopy overhead, but by the middle of the second half of the game the field and players were completely drenched. Along with the rain Rita swore she heard a strange mechanical clinking sound overhead, but finally decided it was her imagination.

Slytherin delivered a final blow in the last few seconds, although their seeker Draco Malfoy was unable to catch the Snitch, they had more than enough points to win the game. Rita looked down at the notepad and spied such words as 'no contest' and 'massacre.'

"It looks like the rain stopped," McGonagall told Rita, relief in her voice.

Apparently the old woman had not wanted to return to Hogwarts in the downpour. The stadium slowly emptied out. Rita could see pointy hats and robs in every direction as the crowd began migrating back to the school. Once she stepped off the slippery wooden steps onto the soggy grass, Rita thanked herself for wearing her brown boots instead of high heels. McGonagall was not so clever and had not anticipated the rain. She latched onto Rita's arm for support as they walked back to Hogwarts.

The crowd thinned, and Rita realized that Jerimus and Juliana were walking arm in arm right in front of her. Harry, Hermione, and the redhead were standing close by as well arguing loudly about something. At least, Hermione and the redhead were arguing. The reporter wasn't paying attention to McGonagall until she felt a light tug on her arm. Rita balanced the older woman before they both had a nasty spill.

"Careful," Rita said looking at the huge puddle of mud McGonagall almost fell into. With a sigh Rita switched sides with McGonagall so she was nearer to the mud puddle in case of an unfortunate incident. Rita could shake off the mud and humiliation much quicker than McGonagall should the Headmistress fall. Before McGonagall could take Rita's arm once again, the reporter heard the strange clinking sound. This time Rita knew it wasn't her imagination.

She saw Jerimus ground himself and stop right in front of the two women. He turned his head so Rita was looking at his profile. The sound all the while grew louder and louder. Rita was about to see what was behind her but for she could Jerimus flew to her side, wrapped a solid arm around her waist and yanked her away from were she was standing. Her hands flew wildly and finally landed on his chest. The situation was awkward to say the least, especially knowing McGonagall, Harry and Hermione were looking on.

"Of all the nerve," Rita began in protest as she tried to push Jerimus away from her. She was not successful and before she could object further a golden metal object whizzed by her. A mechanical owl squawked in dismay as it missed its target and hit Juliana square in the shoulder. The bird bounced off the woman and landed at the feet of Harry and Hermione. Juliana landed face first in the mud puddle.

The owl shook its head and the metal clink of the grinding gears came to a halt. The mechanical bird's eyes closed and a high pitched ring echoed through the air. The small crowd that had gathered peered at the strange creation with curiosity. Rita did not. She knew what the creature was; she had seen this kind of magic before. She reached for her wand and quickly aimed it at the owl.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," she shouted and the bird screamed upwards to the sky. Rita knew Jerimus had recognized the magic as well for he moved to shelter Rita from the blast about to take place. The owl burst into a bright brilliant explosion that sent tiny sparks swirling to the ground. Everyone was stunned for a moment, as they watched the bright flares fade as the fell.

"What was that?" Hermione asked but she was ignored due to Juliana's screaming.

"Someone get me out of here right now!" The woman demanded. Rita hid a delighted smile at the form of Juliana covered in mud and gazing up to see Rita in the arms of Jerimus. Juliana did not look so young and beautiful with lumps of slimy mud dripping from her chin. With a jolt Rita felt the hand around her waist fade away. Jerimus strode over to Juliana and extended his hand with a grunt. Rita thought she saw him smirk.

"It appears someone still feels you are a threat," McGonagall said to Rita placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"We best get back inside the school," McGonagall said quietly to Rita then addressed the students and onlookers. "Everyone, the show is over, please return to your dorms."

Rita started to walk with McGonagall back to the school but Juliana, covered in mud from head to foot, stood in their path. Rita noticed the Hermione stopped to watch the confrontation. Juliana said nothing. With a sharp, tense movement Juliana's mud covered hand caught Rita across the cheek and knocked her glasses to the wet grass. Once the stinging stopped Rita drew her anger filled eyes up to meet Juliana's.

"I don't know how," Juliana began, her voice a growl, "But this is your fault! Stay out of my way. I'm warning you, you washed up hag, don't play with me or you'll get burned." With that said, the young woman lifted her chin and strutted defiantly back to Hogwarts. Jerimus did not appear pleased. He followed her back to the school, his continence growing darker with each step.

Rita turned to pick up her glasses but Hermione had beaten her to it. The girl smugly gave the glasses to Rita and then sent an irritated stare at Juliana's muddy from shrinking into the distance.

"I think you have your next story for the _Quibbler_," Hermione stated. Rita faintly smiled at the girl, unsure of what to make of the comment. Perhaps Hermione was trying to call a truce.

"Yes," Rita agreed, wiping the mud from her cheek, "I think you're right." Rita could see the headline now, _Prophet Reporter Muddies the Facts and Herself_.


	6. Chapter 6

"But what was that thing?" Hermione asked as she searched through the thick library book. Harry and Ron gave her a blank stare from across the dark oak table.

"Something meant to take out Skeeter," Ron replied, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"We know that Ron," she said. Hermione turned the crinkled old page of the Hogwarts definition manual finding nothing even closely related to exploding mechanical owls.

"Why don't you just ask Skeeter?" Harry suggested. "She seemed to know what was going on."

Hermione sent Harry a narrow squint of exasperation.

"I'm not talking to her," Hermione informed, her nose turned upward. She was quick enough to see Harry and Ron exchange glances.

"Well, that's it," Ron said, "I'm going to get some lunch. You have fun on your wild bird chase."

Ron always had a way of upsetting Hermione. She was so furious at him she could barely smirk as he left the table. Harry must have picked up on Hermione's bad mood because he stumbled up from the chair.

"I'm starved…I think I'll go with Ron. Let us know if you find anything," Harry said and hurried off to catch up with Ron. Hermione resisted the urge to call them both loafers under her breath. She spent the next few hours searching through all the familiar books and dictions before coming up short on finding an explanation. Even after getting permission to look through the restricted section of the library she only found one tiny piece of information.

_Mechanical magic: not to be confused with the mechanics of magic_.

To say the least, the definition did nothing to increase her knowledge of the subject. With a frustrated sigh she looked up from the dark pages of the book to spy Jerimus Brighthall sitting at a table across the room. He held his wand above the pages of an old book and silently sipped from a black mug as he read. The action intrigued Hermione. She had been curious as to the use of magic for the sightless. Closing the unhelpful old book with a rather violent slap, Hermione stood and walked over to Jerimus' table.

Before she said anything Jerimus looked up in her general direction.

"Miss Granger?" he questioned. Hermione was surprised by the keenness of his instincts.

"Hello," she said stupidly. The mysterious Auror frightened her a little, although she would rather be trapped in a pit of devils snare than admit the fact to anyone.

"Please, have a seat," he offered, as he placed the wand on top of the book and took another sip of his hot drink.

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said meekly and pulled out the wooden chair to sit. Hermione sat quietly with her hands perfectly still in her lap. Her eyes moved slowly from side to side as she tried to think of a polite way to question the Auror.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked in such a way Hermione thought he already knew what she wanted to say.

"Oh, well," she began, "Actually, I was wondering how you…"

"See." He finished for her. She shook her head in response and then realized he wasn't able to see the movement.

"Magic has been my ally throughout my career," he explained somewhat darkly, "My sight was robbed, not my skill with a wand."

Jerimus was intimidating upon first meeting, but as he talked in his smooth Scottish voice put Hermione at ease.

"So, you use magic to see?" she asked pulling her chair a little closer to fully hear the soft spoken Auror.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied. Hermione had hoped he would elaborate. When he didn't she shoulders dropped a little.

"How did you know Skeeter had been attack? How did you know she was about to be attack at the Quidditch game?" She asked, her need for knowledge getting the better of her. Jerimus gave her a half smile and leaned back in his chair.

"You are all questions Miss Granger. You would make a good reporter," he stated.

"A better one than Skeeter the Cheater," Hermione accidentally let slip under her breath.

Jerimus gave her a knowing look, his hollow green eyes aimed just above her shoulder.

"All Aurors can sense when dark magic is near," he told Hermione his voice barely above a whisper. "I make up for my loss of sight by using magic in more inventive ways."

Hermione smiled a little, glad to finally have some of her many questions answered. She decided to take a chance on the big questions. With her hands she brushed back her hair and scooted to the edge of the chair.

"What was that thing that exploded?" she asked. Jerimus hesitated for a moment, and Hermione realized he was waiting for a student scanning the bookshelves near them to leave. When the student was out of sight, Jerimus spoke.

"Mechanical magic." He stated. Hermione's hope of more elaborate explanation faded until the Auror spoke again. "Inexpensive and effective. Popular with assassinations. Rita's brother was killed by it in the fight against the dark lord's henchmen."

The information was far more shocking than Hermione expected. Her mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes at the tall man sitting across from her. Jerimus took another drink.

"I…I didn't know," Hermione said. She lowered her head feeling a little guilty, but only a little, for her hostile feelings toward Rita. Jerimus brought his hand up to tug at the small whiskers on his chin.

"It takes an experienced and powerful wizard to bring an inanimate object to life," Jerimus said. Hermione suddenly placed her hands on the table as an interesting thought struck her.

"Mr. Brighthall, do you think, whoever killed Skeeter's brother is after her now?" Hermione asked.

"That, Miss Granger, is a question I wish I could answer," he said mysteriously. With a swift and graceful movement he rose from the table, towering over Hermione, and closed his book.

"Good day." He said and exited.

Hermione was glad that her hours of study in the library had paid off, if only in a few small ways. She was sure that Rita was in league with the Death Eaters, but if they had been responsible for the death of Rita's brother Hermione found her theory harder to justify.

Hermione gathered her things and decided to venture down to the great hall for some leftover lunch. Her mind was occupied, not with questions about the workings of mechanical magic, or with thoughts on who was behind the attacks. No, Hermione was thinking about something more frustrating and intriguing than any of that. She wanted to know whose side Rita Skeeter was really on and, so help her, she was determined to find out.

The stairs were cold and still a little damp from the rain storms that had swept over Hogwarts since the Quidditch game. Hermione shivered in the cold night air as she drew her feet to her chest. For several nights she had waited in the shadows outside McGonagall's room for any indication of Rita's true agenda. Tonight she wished she would have picked warmer robes.

A chill wind blew through the corridors of the winding staircase causing Hermione to stand. She decided it was time to give up for the night. From the corridor Hermione could see the yellow glow of the clock tower which recorded the time as half past two. She needed sleep and didn't want to risk getting caught out so late.

She had tried to force Harry to give her the Marauders Map but he refused, explaining that it was only to be used for important missions. Finding out the true intentions of Rita Skeeter was an important mission, whether or not Harry Potter realized it. Even without the map, Hermione had ventured into the night to stake out Rita's room. Now, in the cold still of the early autumn night she lost some of her enthusiasm. Wrapping her black robes tighter around her Hermione began the long trek back to her room. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something. Something tiny. Something with wings.

Hermione quickly ducted behind the stone wall overlooking the court yard and watched as a tiny black beetle flew in the direction of the library. With a bright smile Hermione tensed up.

"Gottcha," she whispered excitedly to herself.

Hermione ran as quietly as she could down the hard stone steps and into the library. Rita had flown through one of the topmost windows of the library and was buzzing through bookshelves when Hermione crept in. The girl ducted behind a table and watch Rita buzz through the bars of the restricted section of the library. Carefully Hermione rummaged through the drawers that she knew contained the magical key to the lock baring the dangerous books. Once she found the long rusted key she rushed to the lock and quietly swung open the gate.

She tiptoed through a number of rows until she saw a dim light at the end of section. As she approached she saw Rita had changed back to human form, although her dark dress made her hard to see. The blond curls atop her head were like a beacon, however, and Hermione smirked at the fact Rita was trying to be stealthy with that hair. Hermione was close now and she drew her wand, knowing she was about to catch Rita in the act of sabotage.

"Caught in the act!" Hermione yelled as she leapt out from behind the bookcase and landed in front of Rita. Rita jumped in alarm and clasped her hand over her chest. With a growl Rita strode over to Hermione who raised her wand in defense.

"Shhh," Rita said, a finger to her lips, "Do you want to get us both in trouble?"

Hermione refused to lower her wand, as she tried to peer about Rita's form to see what the woman had been doing.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her guard up. Rita rolled her eyes, an act that caused Hermione to become even more agitated. Rita had no right to be annoyed with Hermione if anything the reporter should be on the defensive.

"Looking for something," Rita answered and turned her back to the girl. Hermione thought this an odd move, since Hermione's wand was out and ready for attack.

"What?" Hermione spat, lowering her wand only a little.

"Well," Rita said, looking over the top of her glasses at Hermione as though she was queen of the world, "It's really none of your business."

Hermione was unsure what to make of the situation, because Rita did not sound like she was making a threat. Still, Hermione did not trust the unregistered amigus.

Rita began examining the titles of different books in the dim light with one hand brushing over the books as she went along.

"None of my business?" Hermione asked her voice loud, "You conspiring with the Death Eaters is the business of everyone at Hogwarts, especially Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione hoped the threat would have an impact on Rita, because in all her intelligence Hermione failed to realize before now if a duel broke out she might not have the upper hand. Rita did not even turn around, but kept searching through the books.

"Ah-ha," she said and pulled out a large green book with golden pages. Rita held the book out in front of Hermione and the girl had no choice but to catch it in her arms before it dropped to the floor. The book was much heavier than it appeared and when Hermione caught it she thought she heard nuts and bolts clanging around inside.

"Did you hear what I said," Hermione restated. Rita went back to squinting at the title of each book on the shelf. Hermione shuffled the book and her wand between each hand trying to resume her commanding stance.

"Heaven knows what you say, child," Rita replied flippantly as she pulled a book from the shelf, examined it and put it back when it barked at her. Hermione's frustration with Rita started as a burning fire within her chest and quickly spread to the rest of her body.

"I SAID," Hermione yelled, "YOU ARE CONSPIRING WITH THE DEATH EATERS!"

Hermione finally achieved her goal of gaining Rita's full attention. The reporter eyes were wide as she faced Hermione without moving. Finally the woman seemed to reclaim her senses. She walked over and got too close for Hermione's comfort as the woman faced her, scowling down her glasses.

"First of all, you need to keep your vicious little mouth shut or you're going to wake up the entire school," Rita hissed, "And secondly, Miss Almighty, if I was conspiring with the Death Eaters my first priority would have been to kill Harry Potter, and since I haven't done that, or intend on ever killing anyone for that matter, I suggest you shut up and do it quick."

Hermione was a bit taken aback by Rita, whose presence was far too invasive of Hermione's comfort zone. Finally Rita did step away and returned to book collecting.

"Then what are you doing," Hermione demanded in her most stern tone. Rita pulled out two more books and piled them on top of the other one she gave to Hermione. Then Rita did something Hermione had never seen her do before. She gave Hermione a peculiar stare, as if trying to decide what to make of a strange creature.

"Come with me," Rita said.

The blond reporter grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her to a private table at the back of the restricted section. Hermione set the books down and Rita scattered all three out and opened the first one. The green book with golden pages emitted a bright light that turned into what looked like large blueprints.

"Shops with these parts," Rita said and threw a page of her notepad into the golden light. After a few minutes of clanging the book spit out some bolts and the note page with golden cursive writing.

"Don't just stand there, girl," Rita said shoving a page of notepad at Hermione, "Make yourself useful."

Hermione looked down at what Rita's quill had written on the paper. An odd assortment of metal parts, a few feathers from a real owl, an exploding chime bomb, and tiny navigation chip rounded out the list of parts. Hermione, beginning to understand, opened the second book. This book set off a loud explosive charge from its pages.

"And you think I'm going to wake up the school," Hermione remarked. She threw the paper into the book another list came out. The same was repeated with the third book until the two had a list of six or seven shops carrying the materials.

"You want to find out who is behind your attacks," Hermione said as she helped Rita re-shelve the books.

"We've made a breakthrough," Rita said with phony excitement. Hermione smugly smiled and Rita's un-amusing sarcasm. All of the suddenly Hermione felt very serious, as she thought of what Jerimus had told her a number of days ago.

"And your brother's attack as well," Hermione said. Rita turned swiftly and narrowed her eyes but Hermione could not tell if anger or sadness was behind them.

"Who told you about that?" Rita asked her voice hard and emotionless.

"Mr. Brighthall," Hermione answered and cast her eyes downward. Between her encounters with both Jerimus and Rita, Hermione was beginning to wonder how the two knew each other.

"He should learn to mind his own business," she retorted. From her tone Hermione decided it was best to leave the subject alone.

"Most of these places are in Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally," Hermione said as she looked over the three lists. "We have a three day weekend coming up. We could go then."

"We?" Rita questioned. "Oh no, there is no we. There is you staying at Hogwarts and there is me getting a story but there is no we."

"And Mr. Brighthall should come along too, in case we run into any danger," Hermione reasoned ignoring Rita's comments. There was no way Hermione was going to miss out on an adventure. Besides, going with Rita and Jerimus to track down some Death Eaters was a round about way of getting revenge on Harry and Ron for scoffing at her interest in the attacks.

"I will have you know, I was a reporter before your mother was old enough to use the loo. I've been in quite a number of dangerous situations. I don't need a bratty school girl or a retired Auror to protect me," Rita said triumphantly. Hermione was not about to back down. This time it was she who intruded into Rita's personal space.

"That's too bad. I'm talking to Mr. Brighthall tomorrow. We will meet you on Saturday morning at the main entrance," Hermione explained all the while enjoying the contorted look of hurt pride on Rita's face.

"And don't be late," Hermione added, "Or we will have to leave without you." Hermione snuck out of the library more than content that waiting for a few days on cold rain soaked steps was worth it for the adventure she was about to have.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning turned out to be a pleasant one. The sun was sending bright rays of light down on the mountains just in the distance. Rita stood near the main entrance waiting for her cohorts to arrive. The rain storms from the past few weeks were now few and far between but signs of the approaching autumn were beginning to make themselves known.

Rita tapped her hastily repaired fake nails against the hard brown stone of a grand column near the main entrance. The trees had not begun to turn color yet but Rita was sure winter was likely to come and go before her traveling companions finally showed up.

During the wait Rita watched as a carriage pulled by three white unicorns drew closer. She tired to disappear behind the column as she watched McGonagall step out of the carriage followed by three other well known wizards. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the assembly walked by her. At first Rita thought McGonagall would pass without acknowledging her, so she was surprised when the Headmistress let the group go on ahead of her.

"Ms. Skeeter," McGonagall said, "Are you going out today?"

Rita was almost positive there was a look of genuine concern in the professor's eyes.

"Yes," Rita answered, "but Jerimus Brighthall is coming with me."

"Then you will be well protected," McGonagall responded quickly, her voice hinting at a double meaning. Rita tilted her head slightly to one side as she pondered what exactly McGonagall meant. The old woman could not have been implying that Jerimus actually cared, because Rita was sure he was too busy doing 'she-didn't-want-to-think-about-it' with Juliana.

"What are they doing here?" Rita asked, gesturing toward the group that had just past. McGonagall drew in a breath and studied Rita for a moment before answering.

"Just some Hogwarts business." McGonagall's tone was casual but her eyes betrayed to Rita that something more was going on.

"Be careful," McGonagall said and skirted of quickly to catch up to the others. Rita was watching her walk way when Jerimus and Hermione finally arrived.

"Ready to go?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, and I have been for the last hour. It's about time you showed up," Rita replied. Rita could see Hermione's ruffled expression at the impatient words but as always Jerimus remained collected.

"It's a nice day. We decided to fly," he said with his black Firebolt in hand. His mouth formed into an iceberg melting smile.

"That is, if the old lady can handle it," he said with a wink to Hermione. Rita smirked in response to his teasing and his challenge. Jerimus was a reserved person, but as he grew more relaxed during past interviews Rita discovered he had a wicked sense of humor.

"Cute," Rita smugly replied with crinkled nose. "We should start in Diagon Ally, then work our way back to Hogsmeade."

Jerimus nodded in agreement. Hermione also nodded although Rita could tell the girl was still trying to figure out the exchange between herself and Jerimus. Hermione was a clever girl, but so slow to pick up on some things, Rita observed.

The flight to Diagon Ally was a short and pleasant one. The valley was lovely in the morning sunlight and the air was warm enough to make the ride comfortable. Once they reached Diagon Ally they checked their brooms in at the corner shop and began the journey down the crowded street. Rita was a bit alarmed when Jerimus placed his hand on her elbow until she realized he was having difficulty navigating through the numerous shoppers.

"The first shop is just around the corner," Hermione said, leading the way through the people.

They turned the corner to find the street shooting away from Diagon Ally was practically deserted. The street still had patches of left over puddles from the rainstorms and much of the sunlight was blocked out by the towering buildings. Jerimus released Rita's arm once the crowd thinned out.

"There is dark magic near," Jerimus said as the three walked further away from the busy street.

"Then we must be in the right place," Rita replied. Hermione fell back a little closer to Rita and Jerimus as she searched for the stores.

The first store they came upon was temporarily closed for maintenance. Rita was not sure she believed the hand scribbled old sign that gave the information, but decided there were still three other shops down the street to investigate. Not much came from the next two stops they made. The first shop was owned by a frail looking old woman who, much to Rita's annoyance, spent most of the time flirting with Jerimus instead of answering questions about recent buyers.

The next shop proved just as unlucky, although it held an assortment of rare and unique artifacts that Rita had to pry Hermione away from. As they walked deeper into the dark ally Hermione rambled off questions about each and every tiny trinket she had seen in the shop. The constant prattle was beginning to get on Rita's nerves. On one side she had the ever talking Miss Granger, and on the other the silent contemplating Jerimus.

Finally the girl stopped mumbling and looked up in front of a run down pawn shop with a slanted shake shingle roof. Almost all sunlight had now been blocked out and the deep shadow on the front windows made the displays inside hard to see.

"Wolf's Haven," Hermione said and stepped up the stairs to the door, "This is the last one. Let's go."

Rita lifted her chin a little to indicate to Hermione to be cautious. Rita also took out her quill which began instantly writing and the two followed Hermione inside.

"She likes to ask questions," Jerimus whispered to Rita not unkindly. Rita sighed and pursed her lips together.

"Yes she does," Rita said through clenched teeth.

She took Jerimus by the hand to lead him inside. The simple action made it difficult for Rita to focus on the task in front of her. She could only remember how much she liked being in Jerimus' company, silent or otherwise.

The shop was much larger than it appeared from the outside. The two small front windows opened up inside to reveal machine parts and relics piled on large shelves all the way down the wide room to the cashier's desk at the back of the store. A large man with a dirty white shirt appeared from out of a side door and approached the three of them.

"Can I help you," he grunted and took a bit of some kind of meat in his pudgy hand. Rita was unnerved by his stare as he looked her up and down. There was something strange and familiar lurking behind the thick layers of skin that encompassed his face. A chill ran down Rita's back and she tried to shrug it off as paranoia.

"Yes," Hermione boldly said, "We are looking for—"

"Some trinkets," Rita interrupted, not wanting to give away what they were really doing. "For a mini replica of a Quidditch's arena. Jerry here is just about finished with his. Why don't you ask the nice man if he has the parts, dear, we'll just look around."

Jerimus gave Rita a darkly amused stare before he began questioning the man about intricate parts for the tiny model brooms. Rita motioned for Hermione to follow her to the back of the shop. Rita turned to look back over her shoulder. Jerimus had the shop owner completely occupied so Rita decided it was safe to step behind the desk and begin sorting through things.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered. The girl must have only been alarmed for a moment because she started going through the notebooks and papers on the desk as well.

"Look at this," Hermione said, pointing to an open page in the purchase log book. It was an order for items similar to the ones needed to make an exploding mechanical owl. The shipping address flashed underneath the items with the shipment completed box checked. Quickly, Rita's quill flew into action as it began to copy down the address, which happened to be in Hogsmeade.

Hermione tugged on Rita's arm causing her to look up just as the store owner turned around and began walking toward them. The two jumped out from behind the desk and did their best to make it appear they were interested in the rusted items on the shelves. The owner stopped for a moment, gave them a blank stare which caused Rita too narrow her eyes at him. Her blood ran cold as she looked into his face but she could not figure out why. He took another bite of the meat and disappeared behind the door. Rita had been holding her breath under his gaze and released it when he was out of sight.

"I think we have a lead," she told Jerimus.

"An address in Hogsmeade where the items were shipped," Hermione added.

"But, I just got ride of him," Jerimus said his hands were open and gesturing toward the door where the man had disappeared.

"Let's go. This place is making me uneasy," Rita said to Hermione ignoring Jerimus. The two walked by Jerimus but not before Rita saw him shrug his large shoulders in defeat. She smiled at the sense of humor she saw coming out again.

The journey back to their brooms was slow going as more people flooded Diagon Ally bartering and window shopping all down the street. They stopped for an early dinner, as they had skipped lunch that afternoon, before they finally started back. A group of three girls in front of Hermione stop abruptly to look in a window causing Hermione to skid to a halt. Rita practically knocked Hermione over before she was able to stop. Jerimus stumbled over Rita and reached out to catch himself on the edge of a lamp post before he fell completely.

"Holy Bertties Bots! It's Jerimus Brighthall," one of the girls said drawing her attention away from the window. The other two turned around and giggled. One girl, the tallest, with dishwater blond hair stepped forward and shook Jerimus hand.

"Congratulations on your engagement," she said. Rita's mouth and heart dropped at about the same time.

"Engagement?" Jerimus asked, his tone indicating bewilderment.

"Yes," the shorter pimple faced brunette began while holding up a newspaper. "It is all over the _Daily Prophet_. In Juliana Allured's column today she says it's only a matter of time before you two tie the knot."

Rita charged forward and ripped the _Prophet_ out of the girl's hand so brutally the top corner tore. Looking down at the picture, to the side of the headline _All the Day's News and Some Special Inside Information on Yours Truly_, Rita could almost believe that Juliana's self-satisfied smile was meant for Rita alone.

"What does it say?" Jerimus asked, approaching Rita from behind. She clenched her fists tighter around the newspaper.

"You tell me," Rita growled, "It's your engagement."

Rita shoved the paper into the hands of the closest bystander, which happened to be Hermione, and stormed off down the crowded street.

Rita was not sure where she was going, she just had to get away from Jerimus before she said or did something that might reveal her true feelings. All of the sudden Rita stopped dead in the middle of the street. The people passing by her all faded into the grays and browns of Diagon Ally. Her true feelings. Never before had three words hit Rita was such all encompassing force. She loved Jerimus. The fact he might get married to someone else was the trigger that exposed to Rita just how deeply her feelings went. Rita being who she was found it easier to burry the information in her anger than to face it head on.

Coming out of her daze she peered up to find she was standing right in front of the _Daily Prophet_ office building. The building was grand, with intricately designed archways and nine towering floors. Rita did not have to think twice about what this meant. If Juliana wanted to play hardball, then Rita would give her the game of her life.

Rita threw open the doors of the building with impressive force and gained the attention of the helpless onlookers in the lobby. She marched up to the front desk, slammed her hands down on top of the receptionist counter and sent Darlene an angry stare.

"Where is she?" Rita demanded.

"Ri…Rita? I thought you were...not working here…anymore," Darlene squeaked.

Rita took out her wand and sent the receptionist directory floating over poor, confused Darlene's head and into Rita's view. Glance through the directly Rita find the named she wanted. Juliana had taken over the largest office on the ninth floor, an office Rita had been ready to move into once her promotion was official. Through her anger Rita did not remember leaving the front desk and hoping the elevator up to the ninth floor. No, the next thing she remembered after seeing the fearful look in Darlene's eyes was standing in the doorway of Juliana's office. Rita recalled that she told Hermione she never planned on killing anyone. She was willing to make an exception for Juliana.

"Rita," Juliana said, not showing any wonder at seeing her, "What a pleasant surprise." Juliana rose from her desk and with a swish of her hair stood and flaunted her white teeth.

"How do you like my new office?" she asked her arms spread. "I take it you heard about Jerimus and I."

Juliana walked over to Rita, although she must have been a little intimidated by the fury Rita was channeling because she kept her distance.

"Well," Juliana began, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Juliana gave Rita an innocently expectant look.

The next action to occur Rita had no control over. She just kept looking at the shinny perfect hair that extended from the top of Juliana's head in flowing waves down to her waist. Maybe if Juliana's hair wasn't so beautiful Jerimus would finally notice Rita. It was a foolish thought, Rita knew that, especially considering Jerimus could not even see Juliana's hair, but it could not be helped.

"_Inflamori_," Rita said and waved her wand. No sooner done than Juliana's perfect hair burst into orange and yellow flames. Juliana screamed hysterically and ran around the room in a panic.

"Who's playing with fire now?" Rita asked, smirking at her own cleverness. After a few more seconds, when Juliana's hair was almost completely gone, Rita decided she better put out the fire before the woman got seriously hurt. There was a large golden vase containing a green plant sitting on the window ledge. Rita tore the plant from its home and picked up the vase full of water.

"Hold still you idiot," Rita demanded to Juliana whose panic was soaring to new levels. Juliana, instead of using her wand to counter act the simple spell as any well trained witch would do, grabbed some old newspaper and slapped herself on the head trying to put out the flames. She only succeeded in catching the newspaper on fire as well and let out another obnoxious scream.

One toss from Rita and the water drenched Juliana, quickly extinguishing her burning hair. Rita admired her handiwork with satisfaction. Juliana collapsed into her desk chair, her hands shaking with the trauma of Rita's attack. Her head was little more than bald now and her mascara ran down her face in tear streaks.

"You might be the _Prophet's_ number one reporter now," Rita said leaning over Juliana, "but you don't want to trifle with me. Remember _that_ before you publish your next story."

In Juliana's face Rita was pleased to see a look of sheer horror. Rita turned to leave, guessing by now she should probably make a hasty exit or risk the wrath of Sam Snoreright, the _Daily Prophet's_ editor and chief.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me Skeeter," Juliana sneered as Rita reached the door, "You can threaten me and catch my hair on fire with you la-tea-da magic but in the end, I still have your job, I still have your office and I still have your man. He will never love you the way he loves me. And that means I win."

Rita would have preferred a physical attack from Juliana instead of the stinging words. At least the Death Eaters couldn't get to Rita in the way Juliana did. With her head held high, Rita refused to acknowledge she had heard anything. She found her way out of the building she once used to know very well, gaining questioning looks from some of her old colleagues as she exited.

She stepped out into the street and made her way back to the broom check in point. Jerimus and Hermione were waiting for her on the cobblestone sidewalk in front of the building. The warm sun of the afternoon had disappeared behind the tall building of Diagon Ally as it began to set.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked her voice not as irritating to Rita as it usually was. Before Rita had a chance to answer Jerimus took a step toward her.

"It is not true," he said. His voiced seemed heavy, like it was weighed down with all the cares and trouble of the world. Rita knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What's not true?" She questioned, not daring to look at him. He handed Rita her broom and stepped into the street.

"We should go to Hogsmeade before it gets too late," he said. Hermione's brow squeezed together with what Rita recognized as attempt at understanding what had happened.

The flight back to Hogsmeade was not as enjoyable as the one to Diagon Ally. The warm day had turned into a windy evening with a cold bite in the air. At least, Rita thought the cold bite was from the air but it could have been Juliana's lingering words. Still, Jerimus had said the article was not true. Why would he say that? If he said that much why didn't he elaborate? Rita was good with words, but she was not good when saying the words meant putting heart on the line.

"This is the address," Rita said as she gracefully landed in front of a seedy looking hotel. Jerimus landed near by, but Hermione had some trouble dealing with the wind and flew right into the hotel's dumpster. With a splat Hermione landed in the garbage and the heavy metal lid of the dumpster slammed down with the sudden jolt. Rita exchanged a worried look with Jerimus before the two hurried over to check on the girl.

Jerimus lifted the lid with ease and Rita saw Hermione, uninjured, glaring up at them her lower lip poking out. Rita reached in and plucked a rotten banana peel from Hermione's hair. Holding the banana peal next to her face Rita laughed.

"Is this your new fashion statement? Really, Hermione, I knew you were bold but rotten banana peels?" She asked, as she flung the peel aside. Hermione's eyes didn't leave Rita as Jerimus helped her out.

"You think you're funny but you're not," she said and once on the ground brushed her robes off. Rita was almost certain the cough that suddenly over came Jerimus was a means of hiding his own laughter. Oh, how she loved his laugh. Rita resisted the urge to physically slap herself out of having such a sappy thought.

The three entered the building and approached the check-in desk to find it empty. Rita was about to say how odd it seemed that no one was in the bar or the lobby when she noticed Jerimus tense up.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" He said and quickly turned toward the door. He was too late. The door slammed shut and the candles in the above chandelier dimmed. Rita saw Hermione gasp in horror as she looked up at the staircase.

Three Death Eaters, most likely the same three Rita had run into earlier, descended the stairs with menacing grace. In her hast to escape her apartment Rita had not been able to study the figures as she did now. The tallest man, the one who had spoken to Rita before, now flanked the womanly figure in the middle. On the other side was a pudgy fellow with a dirty white shirt peaking out from behind his robes.

"Well, well, well," the woman in the middle cooed, stepping down to face the three of them, "What have we hear?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Jerimus said. Rita could hear the dark need for revenge in his voice. The woman laughed and took off her mask, revealing a face with heavy lidded eyes and red lips.

"Why, if it isn't Jerimus Brighthall," she taunted, "Still looking as handsome as ever I see…how unfortunate that you can't." Bellatrix circled them like a large cat about to pounce on an injured animal.

"And the famous Rita Skeeter," Bellatrix continued, "With all the stories you've uncovered I'm surprised you fell for our little trap, but then, the Skeeters aren't known for their…how shall I put it, intelligence in the face of danger."

Rita was not as affected by Bellatrix's words as the dark witch might have liked. Years had passed since the death of her brother, but there was never any doubt in Rita's mind that Evan had died a hero.

"And the boy-who-lived's little girlfriend…isn't that what Rita called you," Bellatrix questioned as she placed a long figured hand under Hermione's chin.

"Get away from her," Rita commanded, throwing Bellatrix's hand off of Hermione.

"Oh, how sweet. I'm touched," Bellatrix said through a phony smile. The tall man stepped down a little further on the stair case.

"You should have accepted our offer Ms. Skeeter. You could have been a benefit to us with the names and faces you know. Now you will have to die a terrible death with your unfortunate friends," he said.

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione spat, to the surprise of all. The tall man chuckled.

"Perhaps," he said, "but you'll never be able to prove it."

"You are the store owner from this afternoon," Jerimus said in the direction of the pudgy man. The man took off his hood to reveal that Jerimus was correct.

"Not only that," the man said, "But I'm the one who designed the bird that took out Skeeter's brother. I would have gotten her too, if that stupid bird hadn't of malfunctioned. And if I might brag further—"

"That's enough, Thomas," Bellatrix said, holding up a hand to silence him.

After so many years Rita finally had a face to put to the long elusive murder behind Evan's death. More than anything she wanted to forsake all reason and attack the man with every fiber of her being. Jerimus must have sensed her anger because he lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"This talk is getting boring," Bellatrix said, and with a devilish smile added, "We will take the girl alive as she might be useful is capturing Harry Potter. For the rest of you I'm afraid it's time to die, _Ava_--"

Before Bellatrix could finish the killing cure Jerimus picked up a chair and pitched it at her. She reacted by hunching over as the chair hit her back and broke apart. Rita turned her gaze from Bellatrix to the man, Thomas, who had killed her brother. The tall man, possibly Malfoy, was about to attack Rita with his wand until Hermione stepped in.

"_Stupefy_," she said, much to the man's surprise. He dodged the spell by jumping over the stairs and landing hard on the ground. Thomas saw this action and aimed his wand at Hermione. Rita instinctively stepped in front of Hermione, to shield her from the blow at whatever cost to herself. To her credit, Rita was able to block the attack and together she and Hermione managed to subdue Thomas into some magic induced chains. By the time Rita turned about around she saw Jerimus locking wands with Bellatrix in a fierce duel. His magic ability was truly impressive. Fiery purple and white sparks danced wildly where the force from his wand met Bellatrix's.

"I should have finished you long ago," Bellatrix yelled, her voice showing hints of fatigue. The other Death Eater stepped forward to join in the duel and his wand also sent a stream of light meant to subdue Jerimus'.

"You were never strong enough," Jerimus retorted to Bellatrix, "and you still aren't."

From the tip of his wand a large white ball rumbled forth and raced toward Bellatrix. Once it hit the woman yelled in surprise as the blast sent her soaring backward into the wall. Jerimus then sent another blast at Malfoy. He broke off in surrender before the blast hit him and ran to Bellatrix who was injured on the floor.

"We must retreat," he said, nodding in the direction of Jerimus. Rita looked on with awe as Jerimus stood facing them like an impassable brick fortress.

"Coward," Bellatrix barked. She made no further objection, however, and the two disappeared with a flash of magic.

"Wow," Hermione began, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Jerimus walked, or rather limped, over to them and sent his gaze down to the captured Death Eater.

"Thank you," he said, "But mine got away."

"You can't be expected to capture Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione said, frowning, "Not even Azkaban Prison could keep her locked up."

"I caught her once before," Jerimus replied, his green eyes cast down at the floor. Rita ignored the exchange between the two in order to bend down and look deep into the face of her brother's killer.

"I'll make sure you go to Azkaban," she told him darkly, "and you will never, _never_ come out alive."


	8. Chapter 8

The last few days had been more than exciting for Hermione. She was present to observe first hand the process an Auror goes through when bringing in a dark wizard. She was granted passage, by Rita surprisingly, to sit in on the trial of Thomas Greybeard, who was sentenced to life in prison for the death of Evan Skeeter by through illegal use of mechanical magic. Hermione missed a few days of classes but it was more than worth it, especially when she saw the look on Harry and Ron's faces when she told them of what had happened.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Hermione told Harry with satisfaction. The next Saturday after the trial, Hermione sat outside on one of the many benches at Hogwarts, reading a book on journalism she had checked out of the library. After about an hour she was approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, there you are," McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to me with you."

"With me?" Hermione asked lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes," McGonagall affirmed. "Follow me."

The hallways were empty today, as most students were outside taking advantage of one of the last nice days of the season. Hermione walked closely by McGonagall's side and looked up into the face of her favorite professor. McGonagall's expression was always stern, never betraying any emotion or feeling. Hermione often wondered about it, and today, she decided, was the day to find out the story.

"You do know a Nevilos Amorus, don't you," Hermione said. To her surprise McGonagall kept on walking, her eyes staying forward and her back straight.

"As I said before I don't know," McGonagall replied, and was silent for a few moments before adding, "I never asked him."

They reached Dumbledore's office and McGonagall said the password.

"You may go in Miss Granger," McGonagall told Hermione as the door rumbled open. Hermione smiled at McGonagall content with the answer she had received. She stepped through the door and into Dumbledore's office but she was at a loss as to why Dumbledore would want to see her. After all, Harry was the important one.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said in his kind old man voice, "Please, come in."

"Professor, have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore pointed to the large plush chair across from his desk and Hermione sat.

"Why, I don't think so?" Dumbledore did not state but asked. His white eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"That is to say," he continued as he plopped some candy into his mouth, "Not that I know of."

He extended his hand and offered the sweets to Hermione. Hermione held up her hand and shook her head from side to side. She had better things to do than waste time in Dumbledore's office eating candy.

The Headmaster started to say something but was interrupted by a party of official looking wizards barging into his office.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are harboring a fugitive," the man in the center accused.

"We are from the Ministry of Magic and we have come to arrest Rita Skeeter," another said.

"Gentlemen please," Dumbledore replied getting to his feet. He was a good four or five inches taller than the Ministry representatives which seemed to intimidate them at little.

"I'm sure there is no cause for alarm. What exactly is the trouble?"

The man in the center pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in which the front page story, Hermione saw, showed a moving sketch of a wild looking Rita bursting into Juliana's office and lighting her hair and office on fire. The moving sketch then showed the entire building catching fire and burning to the ground. Hermione smirked. So that was what Rita had been doing when she disappeared in Diagon Ally.

"This is the trouble," the man said pointing at the picture. "The Ministry will not allow renegade witches like Rita Skeeter to run around and terrorize the rest of us. It's bad enough Bellatrix Lestrange is running free."

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said, his voice calm yet commanding, "Rita Skeeter is not Bellatrix Lestrange, and she did bring in a known Death Eater, after the alleged attack took place. Now, I'm sure the Ministry has more important issues to deal with and if you do insist on going through with the charges Hogwarts is fully prepared to defend Ms. Skeeter as you have no evidence but a fabricated sketch."

The three Ministry representatives exchanged worried glances.

"Very well, Dumbledore," said one man, "You'll be hearing from us later."

They exited the office without saying anything else. Hermione watched them leave and then turned back around in her chair to face Dumbledore.

"They won't bother us again," he assured, "the Ministry has a weak tolerance for any kind of opposition. Besides, it is a rather amusing what Ms. Skeeter did do." Dumbledore gave Hermione a playful wink.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hermione questioned eager to finally know why Dumbledore had called for her. The old man stroked his beard as if his mind were pondering other things.

"Professor," Hermione said, trying to snap him out of his daydream.

"Oh, yes," he began with a chuckle. "I am sorry Miss Granger. I've had a lot on my mind lately." He pushed is spectacles a little higher up his large nose.

"I was wondering. Do you think wise to invite Ms. Skeeter to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

To say Hermione was stunned by the question would not do justice to the way she almost fell out of the chair. The invite to Rita did not surprise her so much as Dumbledore asking Hermione's advice.

"Why…why ask me?"

Dumbledore pushed his lower lip up causing his beard to stick out a little more around his chin.

"I think, perhaps, you know Ms. Skeeter better than any of us…except maybe Mr. Brighthall, and I've already obtained his opinion on the matter," Dumbledore explained. The Headmaster tossed another piece of candy into the mouth hidden behind the white beard.

"Well," Hermione began, straightening her back; "I don't like Rita. I doubt if I ever will. She is really stuck up and she has no qualms about telling lies. Her manners are quite rude and she has no respect for anyone really…"

"But," Dumbledore gently prompted.

"But," Hermione continued, "I think it would be quite smart to have Rita in the Order. She knows practically everyone, and even though she's a liar I think she can be trusted." Hermione thought about what she had just said and scratched her head.

"I guess that doesn't really make sense, but if you can get Rita to agree to join the Order than I'm willing to bet she won't double cross you." Hermione glued her eyes on Dumbledore, waiting expectantly for his reply.

"Well, then, it's unanimous," He said. "Rita will be invited to join the Order tonight. I'll expect you here tonight at eight."

"Me?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, "Like you said, it will not be easy to convince her."

Hermione nodded and smiled at the old professor, understanding for the first time why Harry respected and trusted the man so much. She rose from her chair but before she left she decided to ask a slightly unusual question.

"Professor, this is a personal question but I was wondering," Hermione said remembering her conversation with McGonagall only a few moments ago. "Are you a Nevilos Amorus?"

The tone in his voice as he answered held the same sadness Hermione had heard in McGonagall's voice. She pondered his answer for the rest of the school year.

As Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's office before for the meeting began she could hardly believe whose side she was about to take. Over the past few weeks, Hermione had actually, she shuttered to think it, began to like Rita in the smallest, tiniest, minutest way possible. With a heavy sigh, but a somewhat light heart, Hermione said the magic password and gained entrance into Dumbledore's office.

She was surprised by the sight that met her eyes when she entered. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, reading over some kind of paper. McGonagall was standing next to Rita; her long black hat made her the tallest in the room. Rita was leaning against Dumbledore's desk, looking slightly agitated in her green silk outfit. Hermione had noticed a change in Rita since the day of Greybeard's trial. The woman was more guarded than ever. The fourth figure in the room was Jerimus. He sat in a wooden chair in the darkest corner of Dumbledore's office. He was bent over with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Finally," Rita said when she saw Hermione, "Now maybe you can tell me what this is all about."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Rita's constant impatientness, although, Hermione knew it was a trait they both shared.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. "Ms. Skeeter, we would like to invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

One side of Rita's mouth curved in annoyance.

"The Order of the Phoenix? What the hell is that?" She asked, treating the subject as if it were unimportant or a joke.

"It's a group of witches and wizards we have organized to ensure that Voldemort never again regains power," Dumbledore explained. Hermione saw everyone but Jerimus react to the name of the dark lord.

"Those wizards who came here the other day," Rita said to McGonagall.

"They were here for a meeting. They are part of the Order," McGonagall explained.

"You understand the need for secrecy," Dumbledore added.

Rita shook her head and gave Dumbledore sardonic smiled. She took off her glasses and folded them neatly in her hands.

"An order of witches and wizards that fight for freedom?" Rita questioned, almost mockingly. "You've got the wrong person, Dumbledore. I'm no hero, didn't you read that story?"

Hermione was surprised by the defiant air Rita put on. She flaunted in front of the three of them as if she had nothing at stake in the fight. Hermione knew that wasn't true, and she knew that Rita was capable of acting like a decent human being. What Hermione disliked about Rita was her defiant, uncaring attitude. The girl was beginning to regret her decision to stick up for Rita.

"Well," Dumbledore said, looking Rita in the eyes, "There are three people in this room who would argue otherwise."

Hermione resisted the impulse to give Dumbledore a high five. Rita had no come back and stood in stupor for a moment. Hermione took advantage of the silence.

"You know a lot of people. You would be a big help to the order. You know who used to be a Death Eater and who we can trust," the girl said. McGonagall gave her a very subtle approving nod.

"I am insignificant in the fight against you-know-who," Rita replied her eyes dodging everyone else's.

"The seemingly insignificant are more often the one's who accomplish the greatest tasks," Jerimus' gentle voice echoed through the office.

Hermione found it odd that for the next, what seemed like about two whole minutes, Rita and Jerimus locked gazes. After about a minute, when no one spoke, Hermione grew uncomfortable. Hermione was standing slightly to Rita right, so she only see Rita's profile but she had direct view of Jerimus.

Either the light was changing in the office or Jerimus grew very pale in the shadowy corner. A look of deep sadness sunk into his face, and he finally dropped his eyes to the ground, almost as if he had been defeated. This certainly didn't look like the man who had kicked Bellatrix Lestrange's ass a few weeks ago.

"Mr. Brighthall is correct," Dumbledore said as he strode over to Jerimus and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hermione could tell by Rita's expression that the action confused her too.

"Even those without magic are of great use to us," the old professor said as his kind eyes landed on Jerimus. Hermione thought it an odd comment for Dumbledore to make.

"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Jerimus Brighthall," Rita said and turned around to glance at Hermione, "And of all people Hermione Granger want me to fight along side them. This could be the greatest story I've ever written."

Hermione just about gasped at the possibility she could have been so wrong about Rita. Dumbledore had risked exposing the entire operation by inviting Rita and now it looked as though he made a mistake.

"I won't," Rita said curtly, "…write it, of course. It's a great compliment, to be seen as having an important role to play. I thank you for that. And I suppose if I must join your pitiable mishmash little organization I might as well get started on a list of possible Death Eaters."

Rita began to leave the room and stopped to look at Hermione. The girl saw something in Rita's eyes she had never before seen. It came across as something like hope.

"Lucius Malfoy is at the top of the list," Rita told Hermione with a wink. The reporter then strode out of the room.

"I can't believe she agreed," Hermione said. McGonagall gave Hermione a warm smile but Dumbledore frowned as he looked down at Jerimus, who now hand his hands clasped behind his neck and his head down.

"Come along Miss Granger," McGonagall said, picking up her long robes, "I think we should be going."

Hermione tried to steal another look at Dumbledore and Jerimus before McGonagall had completely shuffled her out of the room. Once the door to the office closed Hermione turned her typical questioning expression on McGonagall.

"What's wrong with Mr. Brighthall?"

McGonagall looked down at the girl, her expression stern.

"I couldn't be sure," she said, "but I think he might be Nevilos Amorus."

_Yes, I know it was evil, but I wanted to leave the thing with Dumbledore up in the air. It is much moreinteresting that way! Thank you to everyone whose has reviewed and I hope you are ready for the conclusion._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, here is the conclusion. I know I made you wait for it with the Rita/Jerimus thing but I think it's worth it. This fic basically took over my life for the last few days so I hope you get some enjoyment out of it! Thanks again for the reviews! _

Rita woke up the next morning in the best mood of her life. She was important to someone at last. Ah, it almost made up for the danger factor involved in being part of the Order. Dumbledore and McGonagall actually needed her help. Perhaps her life as an insignificant little bug was coming to an end. She put on her best dress which was dark blue and black combined in an interesting but not obnoxious design. When she looked herself over in the mirror she decided to really be bold and let her hair fall in blond curls around her face.

She smiled at the teachers she passed in the hallway on the way to breakfast, but only received a blank stare from the face behind Professor Trelawny's enormous glasses and a wince from Madame Pomfrey. Professor Sprout had been quick enough to smile back but Snape only sneered, causing Rita to make a mental note to add him to her possible Death Eaters list.

She read the _Daily Prophet_ as she ate breakfast but not even Juliana's condemning stories could dampen her spirits. Today was a good day, and Rita was determined it would stay that way. She could not remember the last time she had a genuinely good day.

"Miss Granger, hello," Rita said, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders as she approached behind. Her to friends, Harry and Don or Billy, Rita never could remember his name, seemed to prepare themselves of a nasty out burst.

"Hello, Rita," Hermione replied.

"I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room tonight and we can go through my books. There are a few you simply must read," Rita said.

"Oh, good, I wondered about reading those when I saw them," Hermione said. Hermione's redheaded friend almost choked on his orange juice at the polite conversation.

"They…they're getting along," he said to Harry. Harry's brow wrinkled.

"There is something I need to talk to you about, privately if you don't mind," Hermione said sending a fierce stare toward her two friends. Rita enjoyed seeing them walk off in such bewilderment they could barely navigate through the halls. Rita followed Hermione to a deserted corner near a stairwell.

"I have to get to class but I thought you might want to know. I found out that Mr. Brighthall could be a Nevilos Amorus," Hermione said her voice hushed.

Rita silently digested the information.

"Anyway you seemed to like him so I thought I'd tell you. I want you to understand that this and the book thing does not make us friends," Hermione explained.

Rita gave Hermione a warm smile, perhaps the first well intended smile she had ever given the girl.

"Of course it doesn't," Rita agreed, "I'm not so desperate I need the friendship of the bratty little child."

"You seem desperate to me," Hermione said and looked down at her watch, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

With that the girl looked both ways before heading off down the corridor. Rita thought she was checking to make sure no one had seen the two of them talking in private. Rita sighed deeply and her grin disappeared with the thought of facing Jerimus, knowing he could be a wizard doomed in love.

She wandered the halls for a while, before she finally came upon Jerimus looking down over the stone railing into the courtyard. Most likely he wasn't really looking, but feeling the cool breezes that sometimes got caught between the sky and open floor below.

"Thank you," Rita said as she approached Jerimus.

"For what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She stood close to him, placing her hands on the railing.

"Just…everything," Rita sighed. They stood in silence for a while before Jerimus finally spoke.

"Did you really catch Juliana's hair on fire?" He asked with a grin. Rita ducted her head and laughed briefly.

"It was a simple spell, any school child or adult with a brain larger than pea could have stopped it," Rita defended.

"Well," Jerimus responded, "Then it makes perfect sense why Juliana couldn't."

Rita was surprised at the joke but she smiled at it anyway.

"That's your future bride you're talking about," Rita reminded him. Juliana's story had not ruined her perfect day during breakfast but the thought of Juliana's words about Jerimus brought her spirits down a little.

"Please kill me, if ever that were to happen," Jerimus said. Rita placed a hand on her waist and turned to look up at Jerimus. He kept his face turned toward the courtyard.

"You took her to the Quidditch game," Rita accused.

"She needed a date."

"Did you really enjoy her company?"

"Not as much as seeing her in the mud."

"Then why take her?"

"Why not?"

"You are impossible!"

"And you are impatient."

"You like to toy with me?"

"Yes."

"So did Juliana and look what happened to her."

"My hair is a lot shorter, less to catch on fire."

"You find this funny?"

"Very."

"You stubborn, conceded—"

"I take it this won't be a complement."

"Are you a Nevilos Amorus?" Rita demanded, at the end of the heated exchange.

Jerimus slowly turned his body to face Rita. She had never before asked a question she wanted more badly to know the answer to. Jerimus was silent for what seemed like a passing century.

"Yes."

Rita's heart flew and sank all at the same time with the one simple word. There was a possibility, since he was unable to show how he felt, that he might be in love with her. Even if he was, however, it made no difference. He was a powerful Auror, someone Dumbledore needed in the fight against dark magic. Without magic he would have even less than most, he would be sightless as well as powerless. Rita could not ask him to give that up for her, she wanted to desperately, but there were more important things in the world. She knew that now.

"Oh," she said, quietly. The two of them turned away from each other, to look out over the courtyard once again.

"You were never engaged to her," Rita finally said.

"I don't even like the woman. In fact, she is the opposite of everything I've ever wanted in a woman," Jerimus said with little warmth.

"Then I don't understand why on earth you would—"

Rita cut herself short as she realized something she had never considered before. If Jerimus' goal had been to stop all chances of falling in love it seemed to reason he would align himself with everything he hated in a woman and distance himself from the possibility of love.

"I'm sorry I was prying, I am a reporter you know," she attempted to joke but Jerimus did not crack a smile. "I'll stay out of your way from now on." Rita turned to leave but Jerimus' hand gripped her arm.

"Will it hurt you to leave me?" he asked.

Rita found the question odd, and one she did not feel like answering. If she answered truthfully, she would be putting her heart on the line, the one thing she feared most. The words sort of spilled out of her mouth even though she tried to stop them.

"Of course it will hurt. It _has_ hurt everyday for the past five years-I-have-to-go," Rita quickly said. Tears threatened to appear and Rita never, ever cried. Try as she did she couldn't break away from Jerimus' grasp.

"Look at me," Jerimus said, gently placing a hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "I bet you are still as beautiful as the day I met you. I wish I could see you now."

"Jerimus please don't," Rita whispered her voice trembling. She turned her head away. "You'll risk everything." The grip on her arm loosened.

"You're right," he agreed, and Rita's heart sunk lower than she thought it could, "but risking everything to tell you I how much respect and love you is well worth it and something I should have done long ago."

Rita had to blink vigorously a few times to keep the tears back. Something this good just wasn't possible. Rita had a hard time believing the moment was real and true.

"But your powers," Rita said, taking his face between her hands. His rough whiskers against her fingers felt like she always imagined they would.

"Who cares," Jerimus said flippantly.

"You can't shrug this off. You now have nothing," Rita replied. Jerimus reached up to his face and took her hands in his.

"No, Rita. For the last five years I had nothing. Five years I could have spent with you were wasted. The Ministry didn't want me. Until Albus started the Order I wasted time on pointless missions to keep me out of the important affairs. I couldn't leave that life because I was afraid of loosing magic. I thought it would make me… insignificant, but I finally realized as long as I have you I'm the most important man alive. That is if you still want a blind retired Auror who is impossible, stubborn, conceded and a Squib," Jerimus said.

Rita did not have to think twice about her response to that question. She stood on her tiptoes threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to his. All the passion and emotion she had been saving up for the past five years exploded into the most extraordinarily sweet knee buckling kiss she had ever given or received.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jerimus whispered in her ear when the finally parted. Rita put her arms around his middle and pressed the side of her head to his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"I've never loved anyone before," she said as she closed her eyes and inhaled his enchanting sent, "but I know I will never again love anyone as much as I love you."

Jerimus made a pleasant sort of exhaling sound in response to her words. His tight hold on her loosened a little and it wasn't until she heard some students coming up the stair well she realized why. Jerimus put an arm around her shoulder and she placed hers around his waist. They slowly began to stroll along the long balcony.

"You know, I didn't lose my powers just now," Jerimus said. Rita had a faint glint of hope that maybe the curse was broken.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"No. I lost them last night, in Albus' office. As I was sitting there watching you stubbornly resist joining the Order I had this…epiphany. All thoughts left me except one. I love Rita Skeeter. You've had a hard life. Despite all that you decided to join with and fight for many of the same people who shun you. I knew you would make the right decision. In our past interviews I saw this caring, brave woman watching and waiting to come out. You would have fought to the death before you would let Bellatrix hurt Hermione, and don't try to deny it, because I know. When you agreed to fight for the Order I just couldn't deny my feelings any longer," Jerimus said.

The beautiful statement was reaffirmed Rita's belief that joining the Order was the right choice. Jerimus was right of course. Rita could slander Hermione's good name all she wanted because it was enjoyable but when it came down to the important matters Rita sided with her brother. He was a fighter and so was she.

"I see. You already lost your powers, so all that stuff about 'having me makes you important' came after the fact," Rita teased. Jerimus looked genuinely stunned.

"No, that's not what I meant I just…I didn't want to tell you how I felt. I didn't want to guilt you into relationship if you didn't feel the same. I was trying to…" Jerimus stopped. Rita had never seen him so disheveled.

"Oh, so, if I had never said anything we would still be arguing like we were five minutes ago," Rita responded. Jerimus smiled widely.

"Rita," he said.

"Yes?"

"We're still arguing."

Rita laughed out loud and leaned into Jerimus' chest placing a hand on it.

"I think," she said lifting her chin, "This is the best day of my life."

"No," Jerimus replied, "We have days far better than this ahead of us." She smiled up at him and thought how romantic it was that he lost everything to love her and was happy despite.

"And many more arguments," she finished. Jerimus stopped in the hallway and stole another kiss from her before another group of students passed by.

"Thank you for putting up with me," Rita said as she packed up her belongings. McGonagall volunteered her afternoon to help as Jerimus was on a mission for the Order.

"You're welcome, my dear," McGonagall replied. The Headmistress placed the last of the boxes on the table as Rita finished collecting the rest of her clothes.

"I take it you and Mr. Brighthall found a suitable place to live," McGonagall said, her robes dragging on the floor as she walked to look out the window.

"Well, it's not a castle, but it will do," Rita responded.

"I'm happy for you," McGonagall said, somewhat abruptly. The statement caused Rita to draw her attention away from folding clothes.

"Uh, thank you."

Rita was sure she sounded stupid, but she had always seen McGonagall as some sort of Queen Witch, always aloof but always wise. She made Rita feel like she should say 'your majesty' after every sentence. McGonagall with her noble chin high looked out the window.

"I…" Rita stammered and then stomped her foot to gain control of herself. "I hope you will come to the wedding."

"Yes, I got the invitation," McGonagall said. Rita nodded once and decided to give up making polite conversation as she had done earlier.

"The young man you are marrying believed in you from the very beginning. I enjoyed the spectacle you made of yourself at the Quidditch game when he brought Juliana along," McGonagall said while lightly chuckling. Rita went back to folding clothes a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Perhaps, being a spectacle is not a bad thing," McGonagall said her voice far off. "Men notice a spectacle."

Rita lifted one eyebrow and walked over to face McGonagall at the window with her arms folded. The old woman placed her aged hands on Rita's arm.

"Always remember to appreciate a man who would give up magic to be with you," McGonagall advised, her voice motherly.

"I intend to," Rita replied. McGonagall nodded and left Rita alone in the room. Rita looked down through the window and saw Professor Dumbledore talking to a group of students in the distance. Rita put a figure to her chin.

"Huh," she mumbled to herself.

She had more in common with McGonagall than she might have guessed. In fact, she suddenly had a brilliant idea for a novel. The plot would involve three generations of women, all quite different on the outside but bound together by the same flaws and desires. The impatient little school girl on the verge of learning about love, the impatient reporter finding love for herself, and the wizened regal witch scared by the loss of love. All three struggling to make their mark on the world, all needing to be significant to someone.

To have known Hermione and McGonagall was to Rita like discovering unknown parts of herself. Nothing in the world could ever change Rita's belief that Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall were two of her very best friends.

Rita finished packing her clothes and walked to the door. She turned around and looked back at the room that held the boxes Jerimus would pick up later. The newest edition of the _Quibbler_ was lying on the table. Rita returned to pick it up. Her story had made the front page and sold more copies than any previous issue. The title of her story was printed in bold dark letters.

**Join the Fight! Harry Potter Needs You! **

Once in the doorway she fingered the ring on her hand, sighed, smiled and turned off the light.

_There you have it. Thanks so much for reading! I would love to get feedback if you have the time!_


End file.
